This invention relates to concrete vibrator machines which are particularly suited to be used in conjunction with concrete finishing machines for use on roadways, highways, streets and deep slab applications, such as airport runways and taxiways.
Concrete vibrator machines for use in vibrating concrete ahead of concrete finishing machines on highways and streets are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,255,344, 3,540,360 and 3,653,621. These patents generally disclose concrete vibrator machines wherein the vibrating apparatus is moved into and out of the concrete body in a substantially vertical or rearwardly extending direction from the machine thereby providing a limited amount of settling of the concrete. Such prior art vibrating assemblies have been generally displaced by concrete leveling machines which include hydraulic actuated vibrating apparatus mounted to the leveling carriage which is moved into and out of the concrete body as the carriage moves back and forth transversely of the roadway. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,987. Such vibrating apparatus is structured so that one of the vibrators always must be in contact with the body of the concrete. Accordingly, when it becomes necessary to clear obstacles, such as box-outs for manhole covers, runway lights or drainage openings, this type of vibrating apparatus has found limited application.